Shio Schicksal
Shio Schicksal '''is a God Eater at the Fenrir Far East Branch, she is the daughter of Soma Schicksal and Brittanie Wheeler. Biography Shio was born to Soma Schicksal and Brittanie Wheeler about 3 years after the 1st Unit in the Fenrir Far East Branch saved the world from the Devouring Apocalypse that her grandfather Johannes von Schicksal tried to unleash, her birth had most of the Fenrir Far East Branch on pins and needles because when her father Soma was still in utero he was injected with the P73 Bias Factor and when he was born his mother Aisha Gauche along with the other members of the project were killed except for Soma and Johannes. They were worried that because she would be born with the P73 Bias Factor she inherited from Soma that the same thing would happen to her mother as well, however that didn't end up the case as both Shio and her mother made it through safely. However they soon learned that Shio not only had an abnormally high compatibility rate with Oracle Cells (which can cause Oracle Cell Erosion) but that her body wasn't producing enough bias for herself so her father developed a special injection that she needs to take daily so it not only help her body produce enough Bias Factor but it also lowers the risk of her getting that erosion. Otherwise she grew up to be a healthy and normal girl, she soon became part of a Unit like her parents had before her. Personality Shio is a bit on the quiet side most of the time, when around new people she tends to observe the situation before speaking. However around her friends she is more outspoken and she isn't afraid to have a snarky comeback if pushed. She loses her temper fairly quickly if someone insults her father in anyway, she isn't afraid to blast someone if they wronged her father in any way Apperance Shio has shoulder length blonde to brown gradient hair, tan skin and cobalt blue eyes. Her outfit consists of a tight black leather sleeveless top that shows off her stomach, a yellow tie, a blue hooded jacket with a yellow stripe going up her shoulder and around the collar, a pair of black gloves, a pair of baggy blue jean shorts and a pair of black combat boots. Character Relationships '''Soma Schicksal: Shio’s father whom she completely looks up to, admires and loves very much, despite not understanding him when he slips into his scientific speech she loves to spend time with him. She feels a special connection to him because they both share his special bias factor...despite her only possessing half of it, she always lets him know that she loves him and wouldn’t trade being his daughter for anything in the world Brittanie Wheeler: Shio’s mother whom she loves dearly, after hearing the stories of her parents when they were younger she comes to really admire her for all she went through and how she eventually won over her father [https://mahou-shounen.fandom.com/wiki/Sumire_Saito Sumire Saito]: Samantha Serrano: Trivia - She was named after the humanoid Aragami named Shio that her parents and the rest of the 1st Unit befriended, her middle name Aisha was given to her in honor of Soma’s deceased mother - Shio can speak Italian fairly well, she also knows a little German - Shio is considered to be a Daddy's Girl because she tends to hang around him a lot and gets along great with him - Shio has an abnormally high compatibility rate with Oracle Cells (which can cause Oracle Cell Erosion) and her body naturally produces the P73 Bias Factor which she inherited from her father Soma, however she needs to have a special injection daily to help her body produce enough Bias Factor but it also lowers the risk of her getting that erosion. - If Shio misses her daily injection she will start to feel feverish and feel some pain, her symptoms will intensify the longer she goes without her injection - Shio often has to tell her father that she doesn't regret being born as his daughter and that she doesn't blame him for any of the problems she has with her condition, she is happy to share some of the pain he had to suffer with alone - Shio is actually a very talented singer, however she kept it a secret from everyone until she decided to sing for the Den when everyone was depressed about a bad event that had happened - Shio was born during the events of God Eater 2 - During the events of God Eater 3 she along with her mother are residing at Dusty Miller - She is unaware of her father’s condition until both she and her mother make a surprise visit to the Chrysanthemum and overhear him explaining it to the Devil of the Chrysanthemum and Phym